X Marks the Spot
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:One Shot:. He can't put his finger on where he knows this boy from.


Don't Own It!

X Marks the Spot

* * *

The local pub was the only place that his partner, Smith, wouldn't find him. They were still searching, but the gun toting suit wearing too polite man was getting on his nerves. He needed a break they had been searching for… He looked down at his hands and sighed. They had been looking for three years straight now. He sat down in a corner table and propped his feet up on the back of the chair next to him. A few eyes locked on him and he knew that they had recognized him. He did have a pretty big bounty on his head, so it didn't come as a surprise. He heard footsteps approach him and looked down from the spot on the ceiling he had been studying to avoid meeting anyone's gaze. A boy dressed in a waiter's outfit was standing before him pen in hand poised to write his order. The boy didn't look up once from his pad of paper. 'Sir?' He realized he hadn't said anything and quickly ordered a drink. With a swift movement the boy was receding into a doorway. He returned a few seconds later with a glass in hand. 'Let me know if you need something.' He turned on his heel quickly again and was gone. There was something familiar to him about that boy.

Smith was walking down the streets of the town looking for Gamma. He knew where the man was, but it was more fun to see if his luck could quickly carry him to the pub door. So far he had passed the door three times. It was a little frustrating. He decided to walk further away this time and see how long it took him to get back. He turned down a darkened alley and smirked. 'Foolish,' he whispered to himself. A group of men jumped out of the shadows in the alley and were thrown back before they had even realized what had happened. They stared at the holes in their chests and questioned how as they died. He continued on down the alleyway. His mood was lighter than it had been in nearly a month. His feet continued to walk away from the pub door. He passed a pair of savage looking boys. 'That fool will get it tonight.' A harsh laugh. 'Teach him to mess with our boss.' Smith watched the pair was they passed. He couldn't believe that such evil words had come from such young boys. He sighed and his mood darkened deeper than it had been before. 'Guess times are harsh here too.'

'Thanks.' Gamma said slightly slurring his words as another glass was set before him. He had wanted to stop drinking hours before, but every time the boy came with a drink his head was filled with the unexplainable feeling that he somehow knew him. He tried thinking, but he had met so many people in his life. The sun had fallen hours before and most of the people had left the pub. He didn't care though. He was going to stay until he figured this out. He knew that it would bother him until he did. He chugged the mug of beer and set it down with a heavy thump. Amber liquid slid before his eyes as the glasses covering the table were stacked onto a tray. Slender arms pulled the much heavier tray up and easily carried the glasses away. Again that feeling overcame him, but he could not grasp the name to match the face in his memory.

'Hey Coward!' The tall man slipped his feet to the ground as he saw the angry pair push their way into the pub. 'Get out of here.' The boy replied as he stacked more glasses from another table onto the already overloaded tray. He lifted it up and surprisingly none of them fell. He ignored the intruders as if they hadn't even come in. 'It's your fault our boss is in jail.' One of them shouted angrily and the other locked the door to the pub. They hadn't noticed the man in white sitting quietly in the corner. 'Your boss is a sloppy drunk.' He picked up a single cup on the next table and placed it at the top of the pile. The entire room was clear now. He set the tray on a table near the door he had been disappearing into. He picked up a chair and swiftly flipped it and placed it gingerly on the table top. The man in the corner watched the boy with interest. He had never been in a bar late enough to see them close.

'Our boss wants your head.' A chuckle was all the angry boy got in response. 'Your boss can beg all he wants but he's not getting any of this.' Just from his tone it was clear that the comment was vulgar. 'I'll kill you!' The boy at the door said as he reached for something under his shirt. Gamma shifted slightly until he saw the boy move. 'So you want me too. Your boss must be rubbing off on you.' He whispered into the boy's ear and ducked as a pistol was swung at his face. 'Angry that you can't have me all to yourself?' He continued to mock the boy who's face had turned red from anger. 'You too?' He said and slipped down. He swung his leg around and the boy who had attempted to attack him from behind fell clumsily. There was a loud crack as the boy's hand caught the ground. He cried out in pain and pulled his wrist to him. 'Take your friend and tell your boss to leave me alone.' He moved back to the chairs he had been rearranging and looked at the pair. 'Go.' He turned his back and stacked another chair. The door opened and the pair escaped.

The sound of wood sliding on wood was all that remained in the room. Slender fingers wrapped around the handle of the glass as he pulled the warming liquid to his lips. The boy eventually got to the table next to his. Gamma watched as gloved hands wrapped around the legs and spun the chairs. He finished the tables and returned to the back room. Gamma finished the drink in his hand and stood. His head spun a little as he walked to the bar. It wasn't the classic bar that most pubs had. It was a small strip of wood with a register on the end. He leaned against the counter and knocked on the wood loudly. The boy opened the door and peaked out. 'Be with you.' He returned to the room and a few seconds later he came back out into the room and stood at the register. 'Enjoy the show?' He responded to the boys question with a nod, which spun his head like a top. This was bad. He hadn't been this drunk in a long time. '375 Niit.' The boy smirked as he told the now collapsed man his total. 'Wow. Only 3.75' He pulled his wallet up to him and pulled the money out. 'Three hundred and seventy five.' He repeated again. 'WHAT?!' Gamma's head shot up as he realized the real total. 'You've been here for 8 hours. You drank at least 5 an hour. That adds up to at least 40 mugs.' The silver haired man nodded and pulled the total out. He held it out and watched as severely scarred hands took the bills. A tiny X carved into the back of his hand made the feeling come flooding together. He now knew who he was talking to.

He thanked the boy and went to the door. 'Have a nice night…. Elwood.' He shut the door as he finished. He didn't want to see the look on the boy's face. Whether or not he remembered him. He heard footsteps and the door open. 'So it finally clicked eh there Gamma?' That voice was so different than he remembered. He turned. 'Elwood!' The boy threw himself to the ground as a gun went off. The bullet soared toward an awaiting black hand. He blinked, Elwood had gone missing. He blinked away the dotted lines that seemed to be outlining where he had been. 'Gamma this way.' He was getting confused. Somehow the boy had gotten behind him and was pulling on his sleeve. He hadn't even felt the boy move, let alone get so close to him. Was he losing it? The pair slipped down an alley and out the other side. Chips of wood went flying as a barrage of bullets pelted the corner where they were standing. Of course he could get in the middle of a battle. 'This way.' He looked around and saw Elwood's foot as it disappeared onto the roof above them. This boy had changed. 'There you go. Now you have the advantage.' Gamma stared at his former ward and frowned. 'Why don't you do it? This is your problem.' The blue eyed boy shrugged. 'I don't fight anymore.' Gamma sighed and dropped to the ground behind the shooters. He quickly finished with them and jumped back to the roof. Once again Elwood was gone. He walked over to the other side and as he hit the ground he saw Smith coming around the corner. 'Guess who I just ran into?'

Gamma ushered Smith into the pub but it was empty. He walked to the counter and saw the money he had given Elwood on the counter. On top of it was a ring of the dead. He panicked and checked his pockets. A crumple of paper was all he got in response. He pulled the note out and stared at it. 'Thanks for my final three rings. I'll be in Blue Note if you want them back.' Smith laughed and Gamma glared. 'Maybe I was wrong.' Smith commented with a fake concern on his face. 'That boy might have had some skill after all.' Gamma growled and ran out the door. The boy couldn't have gotten very far, and he certainly couldn't get to Blue Note quickly. He ran down the street and as he neared the edge of town he could feel the overwhelming presence of the rings. 'Hey Gamma Akutabi.' He looked up and stared as the boy was holding out a chain with all the rings hanging on it. 'You never did tell me how these work.'

* * *

A/N: This was written a while back and I'm just now getting around to posting it. Hope you liked. If you did then please review.


End file.
